


Beauty is in the Eye of the Beholder

by Milktrician



Series: Milk's TMA OCs [3]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Body Dysphoria, Body Horror, Body Modification, Eye Trauma, Gen, Horror, Original Character(s), Original Statement (The Magnus Archives), Post-The Unknowing (The Magnus Archives), The Beholding Fear Entity (The Magnus Archives), The Stranger Fear Entity (The Magnus Archives), The Usher Foundation (The Magnus Archives), also tagging that just in case, tagging these just in case? woman just face steals sticks some new parts and gives you dysmorphia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:48:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27963296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milktrician/pseuds/Milktrician
Summary: Statement of Alison Warner, regarding several procedures of cosmetic surgery she received. Original statement given August 23th, 2016. Audio recording by Raj Narayan, Head Researcher of the Usher Foundation, Washington DC, made September 15th, 2017.Statement of Linda Goodwin neé Hallward, regarding a strange catalog she read. Statement...extracted from subject September 15th, 2017.Several recordings of Gabriel Walton regarding some...developments. Originally recorded in the Spring of 2005.AKA: The troubles of sudden job promotion and face stealing.
Series: Milk's TMA OCs [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2047985
Kudos: 1





	1. Face Lift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Statement of Alison Warner, regarding several procedures of cosmetic surgery she received. Original statement given August 23th, 2016. Audio recording by Raj Narayan, Head Researcher of the Usher Foundation, Washington DC, made September 15th, 2017.

[INT. USHER FOUNDATION, RESEARCH DEPARTMENT, RAJ NARAYAN'S OFFICE]  
[CLICK]

**RAJ**

Hm. Interesting, I didn’t even have to turn you on myself.

[SIGH]

I don’t know if I should be surprised anymore since Fredrick.

Gabriel asked me to provide an audio recording of this statement, I don’t know why, he sounded rather...hurried on the phone? Said he was on his way to pick up Meredith who was doing some follow up on this one as it was only a ten minute drive away.

Her car must have ran out of gas I suppose, I worry of course. I...I can’t help but think of how many statements of the paranormal stored here are real. Those dreams Fredrick had, the entities those people talked about. It’s always in the back of my mind now of how much we truly don’t know here.

I suppose I should do a quick follow up on that case as well. I showed the tapes to Olivia, Meredith, and Gabriel. I thought it would be best to keep it between us, and the police division we dealt with did nothing with the recording anyways. It...there was nothing we could do to be honest, and I am not up for hunting down serial killers as much as Olivia and Meredith were. Gabriel told us to be safe afterwards, but I could tell something was on his mind.

The funeral happened, and turns out Fredrick had no living family. I attended along with the rest of the research department who heard about us officiating the funeral, some other Foundation employees came as well.

I was— you know what I’m getting carried away here. I could just make a separate tape for this. If this “Eye” wants it on tape. It wanted to keep Fredrick’s tapes intact post destruction anyway just to show them to me...

[CLEARS THROAT]

Statement of Alison Warner, regarding several procedures of cosmetic surgery she received. Original statement given September 24th, 2016. Audio recording by Raj Narayan, Head Researcher of the Usher Foundation, Washington DC, made December 16th, 2017.

Statement begins.

**RAJ (STATEMENT)**

I don’t hide that I get cosmetic surgery. It’s so common these days that most people don’t turn an eye to the practice. Just a small fix here or there really, and I was just looking to get a nose job done and that was it. Nothing else. So I popped in a search for some local clinics around here and ended up at Dr. Linda Goodwin’s practice. 

I didn’t know that it was Dr. Goodwin’s practice at first actually, she told me the story that she inherited the place from a coworker that passed while she was working with them. With what I know about her now I’m not sure if she obtained the place in just a simple inheritance.

But it was within what I was willing to spend, so I booked an appointment and arrived at a very clean waiting room. I remember there being another patient there, I even thought the person needed the surgery more than me with how their face looked. That was rather rude of me back then, considering how I look like now. The receptionist put me off guard as well, but I couldn’t place my finger on what felt wrong about him. He moved...too stiffly from what I remember.

I should get to my appointment with Dr. Goodwin. When I opened the door to her office she was waiting for me, reading through some beauty catalog that looked rather worn. She greeted me with this big smile on her face, and that’s when I felt this sense of...wrongness again. Her face looked, uneven I suppose? But we had some small talk and discussed the procedure I wanted.

I got ready for the surgery, and it’s too much of a blur of what happened afterwards. I got led into a room by some of the nurses and laid onto a table, and I just stopped understanding what was happening. I wasn’t like anesthetic, I know the feeling of anesthetic. It was like my brain just shut down, and stopped understanding everything that was going on.

But I remember coming back to the reception room, just standing there like I didn’t know what I was doing. The receptionist told me to have a good day, and I walked to my car on impulse.

Now with standard procedure I’m pretty sure there was supposed to be a recovery time, that the doctor was supposed to go over post procedure treatments. But I was sent home without a word. I think I tried to phone the office but they said they _had_ covered it, but I could come back if I was dissatisfied with the procedure.

On my drive home I had to stop in a parking lot because I couldn’t stop feeling...wrong. Like nothing was sitting right whenever I moved. I looked in the mirror at my face and my nose was how I wanted it, but something still felt off about it. I looked at old photos of myself to try and compare, but, and I know this sounds insane, but every photo I checked had that exact same nose that I had now. Even childhood photos, like I had grown up with it the whole time.

I tried to remember what my face used to look like. What my original nose shape was, how it fit on my face. But my mind kept blanking, and filling in the image of my new nose that didn’t sit right on my face.

So I turned around and headed straight back to the clinic.

The other patient was gone when I came back, and I told the receptionist my troubles trying hard not to sound insane as I did it. And that receptionist gave me a big smile just like Dr. Goodwin did and directed me to her office. I passed the other patient in the hall, they had a completely different face from what I remembered. But I couldn’t even picture what their old one was. And I realize I could have turned back and perhaps lived with my troubles, but I carried on anyway.

I arrived at Dr. Goodwin’s office and I swear she looked completely different than my last visit. On my first visit she had straight brown hair and her face looked off, but reasonable. But now, she had a curly blonde bob, and her face...I could almost compare it to a picasso painting. As soon as I arrived she asked if I was dissatisfied with my looks, and I almost couldn’t give her an answer. 

But I told her that I felt uncomfortable, and then she pulled out the old magazine she was reading earlier. She flipped through several pages before all I could see was a page full of pictures of noses.

“Just simply choose the one you want, and turn in your old one!” Is what I remember her saying, and I looked at her like she was the insane one.

I asked her what she meant and she took a finger to her own nose and _peeled._ Like an optical illusion, her nose transferred into a 2d plane that she stuck onto another page in the magazine, and peeled off one of the noses she showed me like a freaking sticker and placed it on the smooth plane where her nose used to be.

I gawked, I didn’t know what to say, how to react. I wanted to run, to forget this all happened. But I couldn’t stave off the feeling that deepened in me that I wanted this nose off of me. That one of these, one of these could feel right and I would be alright again.

I stared at the catalog and wordlessly pointed to one of the noses I thought would fit. I didn’t know why I was going with it, maybe I thought if I left without doing it this doctor was going to do it for me.

And I felt her slowly peel it off of me. I nearly screamed at how painful it was but it died in my throat. It then was like I lost all ability to breathe through those holes. I hesitantly brought a hand to just feel the space that my nose left, and it was just smooth as the day I was born. But I needed something to fill that space, that feeling of wrongness stayed and I wanted it _gone._

Then I could breathe correctly again, and I felt my new nose on my face bring in the stale air of the clinic. I felt...right I think. It felt right.

Dr. Goodwin asked if I wanted to change anything else about me and pointed to the mirror next to me.

And suddenly I felt so so wrong once again. It wasn’t just the nose, it was _everything._

I hesitantly kept asking for changes, and she obliged with an unexplainable joy.

Something tells me I shouldn’t talk about it in depth here, but the feeling of having your eyes peeled off isn’t a good one I should say. 

I’m...I’m going to my next appointment after this. Something still doesn’t feel right.

I don’t know if I’ll ever feel right again.

**RAJ**

Statement ends.

I suppose it’s normal to feel...unsettled...after reading all of that. I could almost feel my skin crawl while reading. But there is some follow up Olivia had done on Ms. Warner around a few days ago.

Ms. Warner was described by Olivia as “Looking like a patchwork quilt of skin patches, body parts, and facial features.” And she reported Warner was quite the recluse these days both in public and on social media. Warner denied having a follow up interview but confirmed that she was still seeing Dr. Goodwin.

 _[sigh]_ That poor woman.

I personally searched up the clinic in this statement, it used to be owned by a Dr. Derrick Pritchard who had passed in 2003, giving his business to a Dr. Linda Goodwin. The only Linda Goodwin Meredith was able to pull up that was possibly related was from an old newspaper story from 1958, where an Edward Goodwin reported that his spouse “stole his original face”. The Ms. Goodwin pictured here in the paper does not match the staff picture listed on her website at all however. With the described appearance modification in the statement, I have reason to connect these two, but it isn’t concrete.

If I had to attribute this to a “fear entity”, well, I’m a little hesitant to call them “gods” to be honest. I’m not too sure how many there are, if multiple groups of different types of fear are bunched together or there is one of each type out there. But I’d attribute this to the uncanny people in this statement. That sense of something not being right but not being able to put a finger on it— _unknowingness_ would be the right word I think. That doctor would be serving that entity I suppose if what I’m theorizing is correct. Or perhaps created by it? I’m not sure where to draw the line here, if there is a line at all. Would something more monster than human still be considered human, or an entirely new thing altogether?

[PAUSE]

Hm.

I wonder if there’s one for the dark.

[CLICK]

[CLICK]  
[DOOR SWIFTLY OPENS]

**MEREDITH**

Raj can I talk to you for a second?

**RAJ**

Oh are you back already? I heard Gabriel was picking you up from that clinic, er, Dr. Goodwin’s?

**MEREDITH**

It’s about that actually.

I don’t think I ever told him where I was going, so I was going to ask you if you told him I was looking into this.

**RAJ**

No, actually. 

While he was leaving he asked me to make an audio recording of the statement you were looking into. Olivia out today as well, so she wasn’t able to either.

Did you inform anyone else you haven’t thought about?

**MEREDITH**

Not to my memory no. But this...this whole day has been kind of hazy. And that’s what’s bugging me.

Why did Gabriel come get me? If it was to check on my well being I would have thought he would ask either you or someone else in research to at least call me first.

**RAJ**

That’s...you’re right, that is weird.

I suppose you can ask Elton if he’s busy, did you not have a chance to ask?

**MEREDITH**

I was kinda out of it for the car ride. My whole meeting with Dr. Goodwin is...scrambled might be the right word. I felt off about her for the entire meeting, but when I started my questioning...whenever I think about it my head just _hurts._

**RAJ**

Do you think…?

**MEREDITH**

Something supernatural happened? Yes. And if the statement is true and what Dr. Goodwin is capable of is true...there’s a genuine monster lurking in that building.

And that’s why I think Gabriel came to pick me up.

**RAJ**

What?! You’re saying that—

**MEREDITH**

Gabriel _knew_ what was going on in there. And he somehow knew I was going to have a meeting with Dr. Goodwin this afternoon as well. When I became aware again, post my supposed meeting with Dr. Goodwin, Gabriel was at my side, staring her down.

**RAJ**

Did Gabriel do something to her? It sounds like he got you away from whatever the doctor was going to do to you. 

**MEREDITH**

That’s what I’m thinking.  
But I left that place feeling...just wrong. I checked my face once I got back and nothing looked out of place, but I suppose that I had a lingering feeling of _something_ while I was walking out.

…

My right eye just felt...weird. I can’t place it.

**RAJ**

You don’t think that doctor...replaced it?

**MEREDITH**

No, that’s not it. Everything feels right unlike when Ms. Warner looked in the mirror. My eye is still my eye.

Maybe I’m just overthinking it.

**RAJ**

Just inform me if your condition changes. I don’t want to be left in the dark here.

**MEREDITH**

Right, I’ll write up what I learned from my meeting and hand it to you later.

[FOOTSTEPS]

And Raj? Can you come with me to meet with Gabriel later?

**RAJ**

Why me? Isn’t Olivia helping you with the statement?

**MEREDITH**

[SNICKER]

I always thought you were a bit clueless.

He trusts _you_ , you know?

[DOOR QUIETLY SHUTS]

**RAJ**

I—um…

…

...Huh.

[CLICK]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have this 100% written, but I’ll be updating it over the next few days. Stay tuned :)
> 
> Ngl, I probably have something inaccurate regarding this process. oh well, I am willing to correct any if it maintains the original statement.


	2. Beauty Marks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Statement of Linda Goodwin neé Hallward, regarding a strange catalog she read. Statement...extracted from subject September 15th, 2017.

[CLICK]  
[RAPID FOOTSTEPS]

**GABRIEL**

Let go of her.

**LINDA?**

Oh there you are Gabe! I didn’t expect to see you here! I thought you’d send more lambs to the slaughter, just for little ole me!

**GABRIEL**

I said. Let go of her.

**LINDA?**

_[pouts]_ And I was having so much fun. She’s being taken good care of by my nurses, I love her skin! Do you know what she uses?

[FAINT STATIC]

Fine, I’ll show you to the operating room.

[FOOTSTEPS]  
[DOOR CREAKS OPEN]

**GABRIEL**

What did you do to her?

**LINDA?**

Ugh! It’s always questions with you Beholding folk! Questions, questions, questions.

**GABRIEL**

[RUSH OF STATIC]  
 _What_ did you do to her?

**LINDA?**

Stop it.

[STATIC GROWS LOUDER]

I said stop it!

**GABRIEL**

Not until you answer my question.

**LINDA?**

Hmph, fiiiiine.

An eye for an eye.

**GABRIEL**

Makes the whole world go blind, what are you—

_Oh._

**LINDA?**

Honestly I was quite curious if I could even take an eye away from one of your underlings. Her new one is quite beautiful, don’t you want to see?

**GABRIEL**

What I want to see is you putting her own eye back on her face.

**LINDA?**

_[scoff]_ You know this would have been way better to watch if you sent one of your other eyes to witness this. Where’s the fun in dealing with _you_ of all people!

Why can’t you be like your other folk and simply enjoy watching the spectacle!

**GABRIEL**

I want one of my researchers to _not_ become one of your many attendants around here.

**LINDA?**

Such a spoilsport!

[PAGES RUSTLING]

[sarcastically] Ohhhh nooooo I don’t know which is which! Maaaybe I’ve lost it in the sea of eyes here.

**GABRIEL**

[RUSH OF STATIC]

_That one._

**LINDA?**

You’re no fun.

See it’s where I store all my _special eyes!_ Looks like some of yours are still here, sweet and sound.

Speaking of which, you haven’t paid a visit in a while.

[FLESHY RIPPING SOUND]

**GABRIEL**

I haven’t had a need.

…

...Did you get news on the Unknowing failing?

[WET FLESHY SOUND]

**LINDA?**

Oh, how would I even know. Only Maxie visits me here and the Circus is across the pond. Way too much effort to have joined in unpracticed if I say so myself! I enjoy my business here anyway.

Here, would you like to do the honors?

[MEATY SLAP]

**GABRIEL**

[SIGH]  
[RUSH OF STATIC]

Is she...awake?

**LINDA?**

Well I’m not too sure actually! She’ll probably dismiss the vague unknowingness of this moment as a simple dream. Or maybe big ol’ Beholding will let her know what’s really going on, you never know!

**GABRIEL**

Maybe I should stop expecting straight answers out of you.

[STATIC CONTINUES]

_There._

Ugh, you know I would have probably mistaken you for one of the Flesh if I didn’t read a statement of yours first.

**LINDA?**

Soooo...am I going to get anything in return?

**GABRIEL**

What do you mean?

**LINDA?**

Well one of yours did intrude on my practice! And you’re just taking her away from me!

 _[pouting]_ C’mon Gaaaaabeee, Gaaabee!

**GABRIEL**

Letting you keep existing is what you get in return.

**LINDA?**

That’s not fair.

We don’t have to keep this up you know, in a snap I could take you instead.

**GABRIEL**

Are you sure?

[RUSH OF STATIC]

_How about you tell me how you came across that Leitner?_

**LINDA?**

_[struggling]_ Oh you’re going to play that game, hm?

I did almost grab you the first time you came across my office, and I could do it again you little shit.

**GABRIEL**

**_Tell me_** about the Leitner.

[STATIC INTENSIFIES]  
[LINDA? LETS OUT SOME PAINED GRUNTS BEFORE SCREAMING]

**LINDA**

[HEAVY BREATHING]

 _[haggard] What_ did you do to me?

**GABRIEL**

Statement of Linda Goodwin neé Hallward, regarding a strange catalog she read. Statement...extracted from subject September 16th, 2017.

_Statement begins._

**LINDA**

Don’t you dare.

**GABRIEL (STATEMENT)**

I got married to Edward when I just turned twenty. Our first child would have been born only a few months after if I hadn’t miscarried. Both of us felt quite dismayed afterwards, but I hadn’t lost hope yet to start a family. My husband however, grew ever so scornful at our situation.

**LINDA**

_Stop it._

**GABRIEL (STATEMENT)**

I was young of course. Naïve also. So I thought over the years that followed that our love was predicated on the very beauty he admired in his vows. I wasn’t allowed to work, so I spent my time reading about the newest styles, and ways to please him. That of course, is when I found that strange magazine in a rack at the parlor I frequented. I opened it to my horror—

**LINDA**

FINE!

[SHRILL OF STATIC]

**MEREDITH**

_[through shallow breaths]_ Wh...what—G-Gabriel?

**GABRIEL**

[CLEARS THROAT]

We should go Meredith, excuse Dr. Goodwin here. We were just heading out.

And I will be contacting her about her statement, _later._

**LINDA**

You know it’s not going to let you keep doing this.

**GABRIEL**

…

I know, but I try anyway.

[CLICK]

* * *

[INT. USHER FOUNDATION, HEAD OFFICE]  
[CLICK]

**GABRIEL**

I thought you’d be patient enough to at least _wait._

You will get her full statement one day, maybe leave her with the feeling of being Known a little more before I recite it fully.

Extracting it out of her didn’t feel right at all, to be honest.

But that’s enough for now.

[CLICK]

[CLICK]

Really? You’re going to play this game with me again? Were the eyes not enough last time?

[CLICK]

[CLICK]

_Stubborn._

[CLICK]

[CLICK]

You’re not going to stop are you?

_[under breath] Christ, I’m arguing with a fucking tape recorder._

I’m not going to give you her statement, not now, and I know you can _wait._

…

[CLICK]

[CLICK]

 _[groan]_ What the hell is my life—

[DOOR KNOCKS]

Oh! Er, come in.

**RAJ**

I hope we’re not interrupting anything?

**GABRIEL**

No, not really. What brings you two into my office?

**MEREDITH**

I wanted to talk to you about what happened earlier today.

**GABRIEL**

...Right. I thought this conversation would be coming.

**MEREDITH**

So you knew.

You knew Dr. Goodwin.

**GABRIEL**

We had a deal a while back, yes.

**RAJ**

_[stunned] You had a deal?_

**GABRIEL**

You weren’t supposed to find that statement.

I didn’t want anyone investigating her, and she would carry on with her clinic without interference from our Foundation.

**MEREDITH**

Wh—you’re just letting her carry on with her business? That monster—!

**GABRIEL**

I let her carry on with her business to keep you all _safe_ from her.

What am I supposed to do? Call the _police?_ On a face stealing clinic? At most I’d get a Hunter involved, but not surprisingly most avoid interacting with me directly.

**RAJ**

...How did you know Meredith was meeting with her? She didn’t tell anyone she was going to have the meeting today.

**GABRIEL**

[SIGH]

I…

I don’t want to tell you both. I really don’t.

**MEREDITH**

You’re going to have to.

**GABRIEL**

_I know._ I’m just trying to find a way to word this so you both...don’t freak out.

**RAJ**

Does it have to do with us being “Agents of the Eye”?

**GABRIEL**

You...you got that from Fredrick’s statement.

**MEREDITH**

You’re talking about those eldritch things that dream doctor mentioned?

**RAJ**

Yes, I believe it also has to do with why that tape recorder is running right now.

**GABRIEL**

I see why this refused to turn off.  
I suppose it either wants me to be Known, or for you two to Know.

 _[sigh]_ That doctor was right when he said you can’t tell with the Fears.

But, it’s true. What our world is being influenced by, and how our Foundation is tied to it.

Er...to put it short.

We’re a cult?

**RAJ**

…

_WHAT—_

[CLICK]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One day I’ll fully write up Linda’s statement, alas Gabriel will be holding onto it until further notice.
> 
> And uh *meat sounds intensify*
> 
> I honestly referenced some of Jared's transcripts to try and describe some sounds.


	3. I Spy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Several recordings of Gabriel Walton regarding some...developments. Originally recorded in the Spring of 2005.

[CLICK]

**GABRIEL**

This tape will be private documentation only meant for certain viewers. Of course if you have this tape then I suppose my own security has failed.

I’d advise you then not to listen further.

[CLICK]

[CLICK]

My name is Gabriel Walton, I work at the Usher Foundation in Washington DC and have been Head of the Foundation for around three years now. Today's date is March 3rd, 2005.

I came to the position on October 15th, 2002 when I was informed that Mr. Usher had approved with our sister's location that I would succeed him if anything had happened to him. And well, I didn’t expect Jericho to well...get _incapacitated_ via a “mysterious attack on his home”. No one did. But it meant I was moved from Head of Research to a position that was _favored_ by the Ceaseless Watcher.

These last three years have been a little...rough I suppose?

It was after my meeting with the Institute Head, he told me about the Fears, and what my position means for, well, the Eye.

It wants surveillance on this side of the world of course, and I found myself...favored.

[DEEP INHALE]

It started with knowing things.

Just random facts, then things I shouldn’t know, then things that I _definitely_ shouldn’t know.

I blink and I’m forced to watch my coworkers before it takes all of my will to turn away.

It gives me a headache honestly.

It wants me to truly take over the space that Usher left, but I find myself in a position of reluctance. And by that, I mean that _I don’t want this._

But I’m stuck, I believe.

I cannot leave this position without being haunted by the information I’ve learned, and I cannot stay and be—be _played_ with! And if I do decide to leave, would I even be able to escape being ceaselessly watched? Scarred?

[SIGH]

Three years. It’s been three years.

I’m trying to avoid watching, I spend my time researching true statements instead. Learning some of the bureaucracy of the Foundation as well. Raj and Olivia do check on me often ever since I transferred out of the department, and it helps. I can’t exactly talk to them about this, and I’d rather not let them know about the Fears.

I’m afraid that they’ll go after them. They’re researchers after all. And I know they wouldn’t be equipped to truly face them either.

Well Olivia has a wild right hook, but that’s besides the point.

But I’m afraid that I’ll be forced to simply watch. Unable to stop them, to _save them._

…

I hired a new assistant in Artifact Storage today after the last one disappeared. Her name is Meredith Davies, used to work in a forensics team. She’s strong. I’m hoping she lives.

I don’t know why I said that. Maybe just a reminder of some hope I still have in my life.

[CLICK]

[CLICK]

_[hushed]_ U-Update, today is March 15th, 2005.

It is 2 in the morning right now. I got woken up by a skin irritation on my right forearm that had been bothering me for the past few days.

It-it’s—er—it opened up, literally.

...

It’s an eye.

[SHALLOW BREATHING]

I—I-I can see out of it. Kind of. I feel it move beneath my skin. Unknown how it even functions from within my arm, but it does. I already puked before I hit the record button.

…

I can feel another one trying to poke through on my left bicep. I can’t help but scratch at it.

It’s—uh-

I don’t know what to do.

…

I’m scared.

[CLICK]

[CLICK]

Update, I had gone to bed to try and dismiss it as a bad dream. But of course it’s not, it’s never that.

The one on my bicep opened in my sleep and it woke me up at 5 am. I decided to email Daniel, he’s my assistant, that I was dealing with an, er, medical emergency at the moment.

It’s—it’s hard to process...seeing right now. It gives me a headache to be honest.

I know why this is happening. It wants me to see. To _watch._

…

I can feel another one starting to...appear, it’s on my stomach this time.

…

[FAINT SOB]

[CLICK]

[CLICK]

Update. March 17th 2005.

I’ve decided to cover up what I can so I can try and look through our archives here at the Foundation. It’s not as extensive as the Institute, but we’ve accrued a collection over the last few decades.

The count is up to 5 now. I can feel another one on my back, it’s gotten slower I think. The growths, it doesn’t fully form until maybe a day or two.

...I reluctantly emailed the Institute Head about this _development._ Of course he told me to start watching.

_“Feed it or else it will feed on you.”_

[DEEP INHALE] 

I don’t exactly want to take off my shirt right now so rolling up my sleeve to expose the one on my forearm is how I’ll make do.

Let’s get this over with.

[STATIC SLOWLY GROWS IN INTENSITY]

[CLICK]

[CLICK]

…

It felt...relieving.

I don’t want to say enjoyable.

…

It doesn’t feel... _good._ To do these things. No matter how much it tells me it does.

[CLICK]

[CLICK]

Update. March 29th, 2005.

I don’t know why it’s taken this long for one to appear on my face, but it has. Right on my cheek.

I cannot feel it take up space from what I can feel within my mouth, but I feel it move from beneath my skin. Seeing is...disorientating, but I think my brain has gotten used to processing this many angles better than my first few days.

Current count is...12.

I do not enjoy watching. But I maintain my research, and I believe I’ve found a temporary solution to my problem.

I’m taking the day off tomorrow for my appointment at Dr. Linda Goodwin’s clinic. I’ve gathered all statements regarding her and hopefully we can strike a deal.

Those aligned with The Stranger don't enjoy being known, _well_...understood is the word I should use actually.

[CLICK]

[CLICK]

[SOUND OF FLESH RIPPING]

[GABRIEL SCREAMS]

**LINDA?**

Oh quiet. Don’t forget you asked for this.

Your eyes are quite the _sight,_ however.

[SHALLOW BREATHING]

Aw, you’re not going to even laugh at my clever play on words?

**GABRIEL**

_[rugged]_ _Just get it over with._

**LINDA?**

Spoilsport.

[SOUND OF FLESH RIPPING]

[GABRIEL’S SCREAM ARE MUFFLED THIS TIME]

[CLICK]

[CLICK]

**GABRIEL**

Update. The extra eyes are gone, for now I believe.

If I agree to watch, maybe they won’t return.

I watch, I research, and I work with Foundation dealings.

…

We got to talking, me and Dr. Goodwin. I think the situation got too awkward that small talk ended up happening. Well, if a situation can go awkward from the perspective of those of the Stranger.

Jesus Christ I think I just made friends with a monster.

[CLICK]

[CLICK]

Update. April 9th, 2005.

I feel...different.

It’s hard to place what it is. My head hurts and my eyes hurt. It took a bit to get used to my regular vision again, but watching people is less demanding.

I think the Eye is pleased that I want to watch now. I don’t know how it feels with me removing the er, the extras.

Raj checked back on me the other day, said I looked like I was doing a lot better than the last few weeks. I’m...glad that he’s still here.

I hope the Eye provides enough protection from the Dark anyhow.

…

Fuck I did it again.

[CLICK]

[CLICK]

Update. April 17th, 2005.

An eye grew back on my neck today.

[SIGH]

I didn’t expect to be back this soon. Or to think of this eventually devolving into what I would be calling an inconvenience.

I believe this is because I intervened in sending Olivia on a very dangerous follow up Carrie was about to send her on.

I don’t want to watch that.

But I never knew the Eye to be _petty_ with it’s servants.

[CLICK]

[CLICK]

...This is a new tape. I forgot to keep up the update log for a...few...years.

Update. July 19th, 2013.

Carrie passed away several years ago in 2007, I’ve appointed Raj as Head of Research since. Olivia declined the promotion first however, so he was the next best choice.

Daniel...

Daniel went missing while on vacationing in Arizona. I have a feeling where, but I’d have to pull up that statement first.

I’ve hired a new assistant in his place, Elton Nguyen, he usually mans reception however.

Meredith Davies, that assistant in Artifact Storage? She transferred to research a few years back. I’m...I’m glad she’s still alive.

…

The eye situation has been, on and off I suppose. They appear every so often, usually after I intervene with something, so I pay a visit to the clinic and we update each other on…”news”.

Whatever she calls news anyway. It’s mostly drama from the newest salon or country club she’s managed to join in on. It’s weirdly normal until she brings up her latest victim at the clinic.

It’s all too weird now, just living with this information. These people, ties to an eldritch being, still living semi-normal lives. It’s just...watching them do mundane activities has such a dichotomy to when they strike fear in victims or throw them into their domains.

I don’t know where I fall Avatar wise, if I even am one at all. Am I still too human or have I simply not realized I’ve dug too deep?

…

Still not calling Elias. I’ve been sending him straight to voicemail for years.

[CLICK]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> edit 1/13/21 to fit some date changes

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed more of these guys! To be honest I keep doing this thing where I random a name for a minor role and end up expanding upon it too hard.
> 
> OCs Included in these statements:
> 
> Usher Foundation:  
> Raj Narayan (Head Researcher)  
> Meredith Davies (Researcher)  
> Olivia Ivanović (Researcher)  
> Gabriel Walton (Head of the Foundation, Avatar of the Eye)
> 
> Avatars:  
> Linda Goodwin, Linda? (Avatar of the Stranger)
> 
> I normally dont publish fic, I do draw art at [my tumblr here](https://milktrician.tumblr.com/) though.


End file.
